parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas/Rugrats (Enginerats) (Made By Daniel Pineda)
Cast *Thomas as Tommy Pickles - (Thomas and Tommy Pickles are both wear blue, funny, and the main heroes) *Percy as Chuckie Finster - (Thomas and Percy are best friends, just like Tommy Pickles and Chuckie Finster are) *Toad as Dil Pickles - (Toad and Dil Pickles are both small and cute) *Bill and Ben as Phil and Lil DeVille - (Bill and Ben are twins, just like Phil and Lil DeVille are) *Rosie as Kimi Wantanabe Finster - (Rosie and Kimi Wantanabe Finster are both cute and have an interested crush on Percy and Chuckie) *Mavis as Angelica Pickles - (Mavis and Angelica Pickles are both were rude in their debuts) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Susie Carmichael - (Tillie and Susie Carmichael are both beautiful) *Bertie as Spike *Henry as Stu Pickles - (Henry and Stu Pickles are both worries and intelligent) *Emily as Didi Pickles - (Emily and Didi Pickles are both relationships with Henry and Stu Pickles) *Duck as Chaz Finster - (Duck and Chaz Finster are both western) *Henrietta as Kira Wantanabe Finster *Edward as Howard DeVille - (Edward and Howard DeVille are both wear blue) *Belle as Betty DeVille - (Belle and Betty DeVille are both have names starting with "Be") *James as Drew Pickles - (James and Drew Pickles are both vain) *Daisy as Charlotte Pickles - (Charlotte Pickles' voice suits Daisy) *Toby as Grandpa Lou Pickles - (Toby and Grandpa Lou Pickles are both old) *Flora as Grandma Lulu Pickles *Jebediah (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grandpa Boris - (Jebediah and Grandpa Boris are both old) *Georgia (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Grandma Minka *Gordon as Randy Carmichael - (Gordon and Randy Carmichael are both important) *Molly as Lucy Carmichael - (Molly and Lucy Carmichael are both relationships with Gordon and Randy Carmichael) *Lady as Alisa Carmichael *Buster as Buster Carmichael - (Buster and Buster Carmichael are both share the same names) *Stepney as Edwin Carmichael *Harold as Harold Frumpkin - (Harold and Harold Frumpkin are both share the same names) *Diesel as Timmy Nutly *Arry as Todd Nutly *Bert as Ty Nutly *Splatter as Terry Nutly *Dodge as Teddy Nutly *Elizabeth as Colleen Nutly *George as Conan Nutly *Cerberus (from The Little Engine That Could '2011 Film') as Reptar - (Cerberus and Reptar are both big, strong, evil, powerful, scary, and mean to Thomas and Tommy Pickles) *Johnny (from The Brave Engineer/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Jonathan Kraskell - (Johnny and Jonathan Kraskell are both have names starting with "Jo") *Doc (from The Little Engine That Could/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Dr. Werner P. Lipschitz - (Doc and Dr. Werner P. Lipschitz are both doctors) *Mellisa (from Onion Pacific/Casey Jr. and Friends) as Miss Weemer *Krusty the Clown (from The Simpsons) as Mr. Friend *Donald and Douglas as Larry and Steve - (Donald and Douglas are twins, just like Larry and Steve are) *Mighty Mac as Serge and Igor *Max and Monty as Mike and Bob - (Max and Monty are twins, just like Mike and Bob are) *Arthur as Ben Kropotkin *Madge as Elaine Kropotkin *Old Slow Coach as Miriam Pickles *Caroline as Shirley Finster *Salty as Marvin Finster *BoCo as Frederick *City of Truro as Pat Sajak *Spencer as Rex Pester - (Spencer and Rex Pester are both mean and grumpy) *Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys *Bulstrode as Scar Snout *Lorna and Laura (from T&F/TMS) as Ranger Frank and Margaret *Judge Judy (made up diesel engine) as Coco LaBouche *Mute (from Mad Bomber) as Jean-Claude Gallery ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure13.png|Thomas as Tommy Pickles ThomasandPercy'sChristmasAdventure32.png|Percy as Chuckie Finster Escape62.png|Toad as Dil Pickles TheDiseasel1.png|Bill and Ben as Phil and Lil DeVille Rosie (TTTE).jpg|Rosie as Kimi Wantanabe Finster Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Angelica Pickles Tillie-TheLittleEngineThatCould1991.png|Tillie as Susie Carmichael Bertie the Bus.jpg|Bertie as Spike 950DF41E-FCE2-4ED9-9911-251B225E47B0.jpeg|Henry as Stu Pickles Emily'sAdventure23.png|Emily as Didi Pickles TenderEngines11.png|Duck as Chaz Finster Henrietta.jpg|Henrietta as Kira Wantanabe Finster EdwardandGordon5.png|Edward as Howard DeVille Belle.png|Belle as Betty DeVille Percy,JamesandtheFruitfulDay13.png|James as Drew Pickles BullsEyes13.png|Daisy as Charlotte Pickles Mavis43.png|Toby as Grandpa Lou Pickles Flora the Tram Engine.jpg|Flora as Grandma Lulu Pickles Jebediah.png|Jebediah as Grandpa Boris Georgia rollo and jeepers by hubfanlover678-da3a0vw.jpg|Georgia as Grandma Minka WrongRoad38.png|Gordon as Randy Carmichael Molly the Yellow Engine (Thomas and Friends).png|Molly as Lucy Carmichael ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad1047.png|Lady as Alisa Carmichael MrBusterModelSeries.png|Buster as Buster Carmichael ThomasAndStepney63.png|Stepney as Edwin Carmichael PercyandHarold21.png|Harold as Harold Frumpkin TenderEngines20.png|Diesel as Timmy Nutly IronArryModel.png|Arry as Todd Nutly IronBertModel.png|Bert as Ty Nutly ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad139.png|Splatter as Terry Nutly ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad140.png|Dodge as Teddy Nutly Elizabeth (TTTE).png|Elizabeth as Colleen Nutly GoodByeGeorge!26.png|George as Conan Nutly Nightmare1.jpg|Cerberus as Reptar Johnny.png|Johnny as Jonathan Kraskell Doc.png|Doc as Dr. Werner P. Lipschitz Melissa.jpg|Mellisa as Miss Weemer Krustytheclown.png|Krusty the Clown as Mr. Friend BreakVan1.jpeg|Donald and Douglas as Larry and Steve Mighty Mac-0.png|Mighty Mac as Serge and Igor Max and Monty.png|Max and Monty as Mike and Bob MrArthurModel.png|Arthur as Ben Kropotkin Madge (TTTE).png|Madge as Elaine Kropotkin Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Miriam Pickles MrsCaroline.jpg|Caroline as Shirley Finster Salty.jpg|Salty as Marvin Finster TheDiseasel44.png|BoCo as Frederick The Famous City of Truro (in Howards End).jpg|City of Truro as Pat Sajak Spencer.png|Spencer as Rex Pester More Troublesome Trucks.png|Troublesome Trucks as Monkeys Mr Bulstrode.png|Bulstrode as Scar Snout Lorna (Thomas and Friends).jpg|Lorna (Credit Goes To Shepper Studios Productions) Laura (Thomas and Friends).jpg|and Laura as Ranger Frank and Margaret (Credit Goes To Shepper Studios Productions) Judge Judy the Diesel.png|Judge Judy as Coco LaBouche Mute2018.jpg|Mute as Jean-Claude Category:Daniel Pineda